There's Good in This World
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Read if you are stressed, depressed, sad, overwhelmed, or even just a bit bored with your life. This is a true story that happened to me. I hope this gives you a postitive outlook on life. Dedicated to my friend Allisonc2001.


There's Good in This World

* * *

><p>This is a true story that just happened to me.<p>

So, I've had a hard last couple of weeks. I text a few friends and say:

Hi I need help. My life is so boring. All I do in life is school, homework, and soccer. I barely have time to write. And my whole family's stressed and I never laugh anymore. And my smiles are usually fake or forced. Please help.

I get responses saying

"I'm sorry."

or

"That's how I feel too."

But then...my friend Allison that I haven't talked to in months sends me this. She texted the entire thing and sent it all in one message: that's how much she cared.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night all you are allowed to do is think of all the wonderful things on your life and how you are so lucky. You have a house and a family and love and get to do sports like soccer and go to a great school.<p>

Think about how your life is great and that the only reason ur feeling like this is because summer just ended and school always starts off slow. Go get used to it and learn lots. You'll love the breaks that come and just think of something that you're really looking forward to and the countdown the days. Then when it happens just find something else that you're looking forward to and think of how much you really want to do it.

Make goals for yourself say, "If I can stay focused and get a good grade on this test I'll let myself do something I love that I rarely get to do."

Think of how amazing your life is compared to some people some people have to sit around in a dirty farm where they rarely shower and work their butts off while you at least you get to sit down in the actual school and get a real education.

Just think of how happy you are and how you have amazing friends and there's always something to look forward to always.

If you don't get to write then in the middle of the night maybe you can dream about stories, use your imagination and maybe it'll come to you. If you want after you finish focusing on all your school you can just write and have fun and do it whatever you want like. You don't have to listen to what people say when you write and it doesn't matter if it's what other people want just write what you feel like inside.

I've noticed that a way to make myself laugh is just laugh at how how everything is. Look at one thing, even if it's stupid. Like look at a necklace just laugh at the weird shape. Try to find something that's funny. If this doesn't work just allow yourself to laugh and smile, even though you tell yourself you don't want to smile because there's nothing to smile about.

Just smile right now and it doesn't matter whether you actually mean it or not. Smile and think of how much you love life and just think of all the fun times you've had. If you ever get one of those thoughts in your head that's kind of disappointing or upset you say, "You know what? My good times outweigh my bad times!" Think of how much better your life is than someone else in the world.

Even if somewhere there is someone who may be happier than you right now just tell yourself "Right now I'm so lucky and I'm so happy and everything is amazing."

Just never stop believing that you're blessed and happy and your life is always full of joy and you have so many amazing good thoughts. And you have friends and songs and writing. You have more things that make you happy than things that make you sad.

If you want just take a paper and write one thing that kind of bothers you, but don't think about it just write it down. Write other things without thinking. And write down what makes you happy and then fold the paper and a little sections for each of the things that make you happy or sad and then rip out the ones that make you sad. Say to yourself, "These things aren't gonna make me sad anymore because there's ways to make them better than they are right now."

Even if you're just bored with your life add something to it. It doesn't matter whether you think like this for the rest of your life if you think of how amazing something really is. Somewhere you have a great memory and even if it's just when your mom bought something for you. Maybe have a great memory of that day.

Just remember that you're amazing and deserve to be happy so just be happy.

* * *

><p>This brought me to tears it was so amazing. I wanted to share it all with you. If you're sad or stressed or anything...remember that they're are people who love you.<p>

* * *

><p>And now, as to not break the guidelines:<p>

Nya had an awful day. She comes home, collapses on her bed, and cries. She writes a letter to no one about everything that's troubling her. Then, a gust of wind blows it out the window. Nya figures that she has lost it for good and that it doesn't matter.

But when she comes home the next day she finds a huge bouquet of flowers and a letter saying:

"I found your letter. I just want you to have these flowers and now that you are worth it. Things will get better soon."

It was not signed, and the handwriting wasn't familiar. The person who gave her this was a complete stranger.

Nya's day just got a bit brighter.

* * *

><p>Thanks for taking the time to read this. I love you all, you are amazing people. :)<p> 


End file.
